The present invention relates generally to the field of databases, and more particularly to graph database partitioning.
Graph databases are known. A graph database is a database that uses graph structures for semantic queries. Graph databases can use nodes, edges, and/or properties to represent and store data. Generally speaking, nodes typically represent entities, properties are typically information relating to the nodes, and edges are typically lines that connect nodes to entities or nodes to properties. When a graph database is queried, one or more edges may be traversed in order to determine the result to the query.
Common uses for graph databases include online social networks and linked data. In some cases, graph databases may be partitioned across multiple devices (typically in a cluster), where the process of organizing the graph across multiple devices is generally referred to as graph partitioning.